Sisterly Love
Sisterly Love is episode thirteen of the first season of Full House. It originally aired on January 8, 1988. Synopsis Having recently gotten the lead role in a school play, D.J. becomes convinced that she is on the pathway to stardom after Jesse suggests to Danny that since he knows people in show business, he could try letting her audition for a commercial. Danny later tells D.J. that he called a casting director and it turns out that there is a casting audition the following week for Oat Boats cereal. He reminds her to think it over carefully before committing, as the chances of her getting it are small. She thinks about it (for a few seconds) and says that she wants to do it. However, an unexpected turn of events causes trouble when Stephanie, who accompanies D.J. and Jesse to the audition, catches the director's eye and lands the part. Before D.J.'s audition, she was told that she had to have a picture and a résumé to land the part; however, she says that she does not have a résumé or a picture. So Stephanie sits at the table in the waiting area and quickly draws and colors a picture of D.J. for submission, stating that she did not have time for D.J.'s "hair". After it is announced that Stephanie is the new Oat Boat "spokesgirl", Stephanie, D.J., and Jesse individually say, "What?!" Needless to say, D.J. is not happy about that at all. Back home, Joey shows Danny his health food tonic that he made in the blender. At first, he squirms, but he finally is able to get it down his throat. Meanwhile, an angry D.J. storms into the kitchen, grabs a juice bottle from the fridge and slams the door shut, and opens the juice bottle with a bottle opener before angrily throwing the bottle opener back in the drawer and slamming it shut. While she's sitting at the table drowning her sorrows in juice, Danny notices her look of dismay, and that look tells him that things didn't go well at the auditions (see Quotes). When Stephanie rehearses the part in the kitchen, D.J. is consumed by jealousy when Stephanie accidentally gets the job instead. However, D.J. says that she is not jealous, just hungry, so Stephanie gives D.J. the Oat Boats cereal box to cheer her up, but it turns out that she is jealous (see Quotes). Then they have a chat with D.J. in Joey's room, where she peddles away her anger on a treadmill. She wants to save them the trouble, but they still tell her that they strike out on auditions all the time, and it's all part of the gig. She mentions that sometimes they find Michelle "sooo cute", and then they find Stephanie "sooo cute"; but they never forgot about how "sooo cute" she was in "The Frog Prince" that nobody found it "sooo disgusting". However, she is still mad over Stephanie being "sooo cuter" than her that she lost out on the part. In the living room, Stephanie makes a phone call to the Oat Boats cereal company, wanting to decline the part because the commotion is tearing the family apart. However, she's interrupted by D.J., who needs to talk to her pronto. She wants to put "Mr. Oat Boat" on hold but can't get through, leading to a "How rude!" by her (see Trivia) as she hangs up. In the end (as the inspirational music plays), D.J. admits to Stephanie that she did not steal her part on purpose, and that she was right when she told D.J. that she was jealous. Stephanie admits she herself is jealous of D.J. and she follows her around and bugs her because D.J. is the smartest, prettiest, funnest girl around except when she hates her and gets mad at her (causing the audience to "aw"). They admit that they are each other's best friend to the end, capping it all off with a hug (which causes the audience to "aw" again, and this time to applaud as well). Then, D.J. decides to help Stephanie rehearse (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes D.J. drowns her sorrows in juice, her father joins her at the kitchen table. Danny: I take it that things didn't go so well at the auditions. D.J.: Ohhhh no. Danny: They probably gave it to somebody's relative. D.J.: Ohhhh yeah. Danny: Jesse and Stephanie come into the kitchen I know, D.J. didn't get it. Jesse: Here's something you don't know: Steph did. ---- the kitchen, Stephanie rehearses the commercial, when D.J. comes downstairs and joins her. Stephanie: 'I love Oat Boats because Stephanie takes heaping spoonful of cereal. They taste great. She takes a bite.' laughs, causing Stephanie to look up angrily at her. D.J.: Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead. Rehearse. Stephanie: 'I love Oat Boats because Stephanie takes heaping spoon…' laughs again. If I'm doing something wrong, will you help me? D.J.: You didn't need any help when you stole my part. ---- gives D.J. the cereal box, but D.J. gets as far as one piece when Stephanie snatches the box out of her hand, forcing D.J. to give chase. D.J.: Give me that right now! Give me it! Stephanie: No way, José! D.J.: Give me it! reach the opposite ends of the table. You're a thief! Stephanie: You're jealous!! D.J.: Thief! Stephanie: Jealous! ---- and Joey have just arrived to break up the fight between the girls after they end up breaking the cereal box and causing a mess. Joey keeps a tight grip on D.J., while Jesse keeps a tight grip on Stephanie. Stephanie: She stole my cereal! D.J.: She stole my part! Stephanie: Jealous! D.J.: Thief! ---- the living room, Stephanie is talking on the phone. Stephanie: Hello, information? I need to talk to Mr. Boat. Mr. Oat Boat. I need to talk to Mr. Boat. I can't do his commercial. His cereal is tearing my family apart. D.J.: Steph, I need to talk to you. Stephanie: My sister's here. Can I put you on hold? Hello? Hello? How rude. hangs up and focuses her attention to D.J. I'm sorry I stole your part. D.J.: You didn't steal it on purpose. You didn't know what you were doing. Stephanie: That's true. I never know what I'm doing. ---- Stephanie: Really? I'm your best friend? D.J.: Yep. Stephanie: That works out great, because you're mine. But do we really need Michelle? D.J.: Yeah. You'll like her better when she's old enough to push around. Now, let's work on that script. Stephanie: Okay. D.J.: Okay. Stephanie: Ladies first. D.J.: [realizing that means her] Now, where it says here, 'Stephanie takes heaping spoonful', you don't need to say that, you just do it. Stephanie: No! D.J.: Yeah. Stephanie: Wow, this acting is tough. I wonder if Yogi Bear had this kind of trouble. Trivia *The episode title is a take on "Brotherly Love", which means: a kind attitude towards others ( literally means "the city of Brotherly Love") *The first time Stephanie says her recurring phrase, "How rude" *The second consecutive episode where a Tanner stars in a commercial *The Oat Boats cereal box (see picture) says "Olsen's" (possibly a nod to Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen's family name) *Jodie Sweetin (Stephanie) started her acting career starring in an Oscar Mayer hot dog commercial at age 4 (which caught the eye of the Full House producer(s), because of her talent for comedic acting) *The girls call each other by their first and middle names: Donna Jo Margaret and Stephanie Judith, respectively Category:Episodes Category:Season 1